


A Relaxing Day

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MODAOZUSHI, The Founder of Diabolism
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, incense sticks, post mainplot, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng are just relaxing.





	A Relaxing Day

 

A Relaxing Day:

 

In his private room Lan XiChen sits in the Lotus - Position, eyes closed. After a while his thoughts drift off to the days when he realized that his brother fell in love with another boy. His brother was always distant and lonley, so naturally he supported him without a second thought, even though he sensed the dark clouds above them. 

But today, as he sits here and reminiscents about the past, he just smiles at the nostalgia. He opens his eyes, gets up and reaches for his incense burner on his desk: a small white jade in the form of a deer without the antlers. He takes the incense sticks and puts them onto the burner. A fine scent drifts through the room, enveloping him with a soft, refreshing somehow sweet-spicy aroma: a little citrus, a little cinnamon, warm and flowery. He knows that his guest will love it.

A knock on his door, lets him smile.  
„Come in!“

The Door opens softley, and an elegant young man enters the room. He wears a purple robe, his long black hair is falling smoothly over his back. His eyes are sharp and clear, his mouth curved up in a little smile as he smells the scent.  
„You called me here?“

A voice so clear like a river under the moonlight pours into Lan XiChen‘s ears. He turns and smiles at the young man. Then he just points to the pillows on the floor and the other sits down without any word. Lan XiChen kneels down too and pours some tea for the other.

„How was your day, WanYin?“  
„Well, nothing out of the ordinary. JinLing is fine so i am happy. But to be honest, the whole last three months left me a little ….speechless. But its all thanks to your invitation, that i can relax now a little more...“, Jaing Cheng‘s words trail a little off, as he inhales the warm, relaxing scent. The smoke floating through the window and from outside the plum tree blossoms mingle with the citrus and cinnamon aroma. Jiang Cheng takes a sip from his tea and closes his eyes.  
„Your room is always so calming. Everytime i visit you i just have the urge to sleep, but...that would not be polite...“, he says with a smile, that mocks just himself.  
„Oh, don‘t mind me. If you are tiered, please go ahead. Just relax. I just didn‘t invite you to stress you more. Quite the opposite: i just hope that you can calm down a little here with me.“  
„...“, Jiang Cheng‘s sarcastic smile vanishes and a slight pink emerges on his cheaks. He looks down and murmers:  
„...thanks...“  
Lan XiChen just smiles. He really likes Jiang Cheng this way. So shy, even obedient.  
„You are welcome.“  
A moment of silence passes between them. Then Jiang Cheng puts his tea cup down.  
„Please, excuse me. I think i will go now...“  
But Lan XiChen reaches out and lays his hand on top of Jiang Chengs to hold him back.  
„Don‘t run away! I was serious, WanYin. You can sleep here, if you want. You look so tired...“  
„Me? Running away? Tired? No way!“  
There it is: Jiang Cheng‘s impulse when someone points out his weaknesses.  
Lan XiChen‘s smile just deepens and then he softly pushes against Jiang Cheng‘s shoulders, so he has to sink backwards onto the pillow. The sent of the plum blossoms and the cinnamon is sending a little pang of ache through Jiang Cheng‘s heart...why does this feel so nostalgic? Why does the smell of some daily incense sticks touches the tip of his heart?

„...“, he can‘t find the right words.  
The warm and gentle gaze just shuts him up and then Lan XiChen‘s smile is suddenly above him.  
„Please, ...just close your eyes...“, the whisper of the calmimg voice seems to hypnotize Jiang Cheng and he just does what Lan XiChen suggests. Slowly Jiang Cheng closes his lids. Then he feels a smooth, cool palm on his forehead, that soon caresses over his hair.  
„...XiChen…, what….“, Jiang Cheng wants to push the hand away, but he is not able to. The touch is so gentle, like a mother‘s…  
„Shhh...just….sleep...“  
„...No...i can‘t...“  
„Yes, you can….I‘m here.“  
„...“

And with just that Jiang Cheng falls asleep.

Lan XiChen watches Jiang Cheng sleeping. He never stops caressing him, the silky structure of the thick black hair under his fingers feels so smooth and fine. He could caress him forever this way. Then he bent down and carefully kisses Jiang Cheng‘s velvet lips. They taste like lotus seeds...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:  
I am sorry, i tried a thing. Please be gentle with feedback:-)! Inspired from a twitter discussion and https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something and i thought i should post it here. Please be gentle, it is my first attempt to write such a rare pair. I was inspired by a twitter discussion and incense sticks....


End file.
